


I Never Planned On Someone Like You

by RoseColoredKay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Artist Jack!, College AU, Jack/Davey, M/M, Newsies broadway, Teacher Davey!, Their interactions are wholesome in the broadway show and it's perfect, i love these two okay, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColoredKay/pseuds/RoseColoredKay
Summary: Modern Day College AUJack's artistic inspiration has gone down the tubes lately. Sitting in a cafe with his best friend and roommate Crutchie someone walks in and changes his life for the better. But will Jack be willing to cross barriers to be with him? Javid fic (Jack x Davey)(on brief hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

Jack was sitting in a cafe near his college scribbling in his sketchbook while groaning. He was sitting with his best friend Crutchie and he was way too invested in the bagel he was chowing down on that he didn’t notice Jack was groaning. “Crutchie, can you be a little bit I don’t know less invested in your food and give me some advice?” He eyed up his shorter friend who had cream cheese all over the side of his mouth. His hair was messy as usual at this time of day considering he just rolled out of bed at the mention of food. Jack leaned over the table and took a napkin and wiped the cream cheese off of his face. “If I didn’t take care of you kid who knows where you’d be without me.” Jack grinned and sat back down in his chair and leaned back balancing himself against the wall. Crutchie made a face and wiped at his face himself. “Thank you Jack. But I can take care of myself you know.” Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically and was rocking on his chair. “Sure you can Crutch.”

Crutchie let out a yawn and helped himself to his coffee and was focused on the bagel crumbs on the table in front of himself. “So what is up with the all the groaning and moaning? No motivation for your art piece that's due?” Jack tipped his hat he was wearing in front of his eyes to make it look like he was sleeping. “Man, I can’t draw one single thing. I guess I have lost my inspiration. I need a muse or something.” Crutchie looked up and crunched up a napkin into a ball and threw it at Jack. This made Jack toss his hat on the table giving his full attention to his friend. “Jackie come on. You’ll find inspiration somewhere. Is that why you tend to come to this cafe so much? Thinking that inspiration will waltz right through the front door? Who knows it might just happen!” Crutchie threw Jack a lopsided smile and went back to chomping down on his bagel. Just as Crutchie said that the bell rung on the door. Jack turned his attention to the door and felt his pulse quicken at the person that just walked through the door. He was tall and had dark brown hair and was dressed very well. He looked about the same age himself and Crutchie. So by deduction, he figured that he either went to school with him or he had a job in the area. But why was he dressed so well for someone his age? Either way Jacks gaze followed the mysterious stranger as he took out his earbuds and stuffed them in his satchel and headed towards the cafe counter to order something.

“Jack? Jack! Are you even listening to me?” Jack was still leaning back on his chair rocking and once he heard Crutchies voice he fell backwards and tumbled off of his chair with his sketchbook falling down with him along with all of his pencils and hat. Making a scene around him. Trying to act cool he stood up quickly and fixed his clothes and wiped off ‘dirt’ from his clothing. “I’m okay. I am all good. Sorry about the disruption everyone.” Crutchie started cackling loudly and was shaking with laughter. “Jack! I haven’t seen you do that since you were smittened with Katherine! This is great. I wish I could have recorded this comedy gold!” Blushing Jack bent down and started to collect his art supplies when a hand touched his. Looking up Jack made eye contact with the stranger that walked in the cafe. His eyes were like melted chocolate with specs of a honey color. “Woah his eyes are gorgeous.” He thought to himself then realized he was staring for too long and looked back down at the pencils on the ground and started to collect them. “Uh, hi there. Sorry to have made a scene.” The stranger was holding some of Jacks previous drawings from the past month and was skimming through them and held them out to Jack. “You’re very talented uh?” Jack stared up at the stranger quickly and stuttered out his name. “Kelly! Jack! I mean my name is Jack Kelly.” Laughing the stranger helped Jack pick up the rest of his supplies while his friend Crutchie was watching every single movement of the two. Oh was he going to harass Jack about this.

Smirking into his coffee he continued to watch the scene play before him. Taking the supplies Jack stood up and held out his free hand to the handsome stranger in front of him. “And may I ask who the kind stranger is?” “David. My names David.” David took Jacks hand happily and stood up with him. They were roughly the same height as well while standing next to each other. Well David was a bit taller than Jack but he didn’t mind it one bit. “Hm, you look more like a Davey to me” Jack smiled at Davey and set his supplies back down on the table. David fixed his tie nervously and smiled back at him. “Okay, I’ll take that nickname If you perhaps give me your cell phone number? That is if you’re not spoken for?” He gestured at Crutchie. Crutchie grabbed his crutch and stood up and nearly spilled his coffee and spoke up. “He is definitely not spoken for!” Jack whipped around and gave his best friend the I’m going to kick your ass later face. Then turned around towards Davey again and grabbed a napkin off of the table and scribbled his phone number on it and handed it to him. “I- uh here you are Davey.” Lightly grabbing the napkin out of Jack's hand he looked towards the person that he was sitting with and gave him a wink that meant thank you. “Why thank you Jack. I hope to keep in touch.” Pulling a business card out of his satchel he handed it to Jack. “I have to run now but let's chat later okay?”

Frozen in the moment all Jack could do was nod as Davey left the cafe with a coffee in hand. Sitting down Jack let out a loud sigh. “Crutch, I am going to kill you later for that.” Moving towards Jack he let his hand rest on his shoulder. “No you won’t. Trust me.” Jack swatted at his hand on his shoulder. “What are you getting me into Crutchie?” “Oh nothing, just helping the metaphorical gears start to turn.” Jack looked down at the business card in a shocked manner. “He is a teacher. An English professor. At our school!.” Jack started to panic and stood up and shook Crutchie. “He is our age right? How is he a professor? Is he like gifted? How could someone be a teacher at our age?! Oh my god are you getting me involved with someone who is a teacher?” Jack started panicking and Crutchie hit him gently. “Hey now, calm down and lower your voice. People are here too you know.” Jack looked around and grabbed Crutchies hand and pulled him out of the cafe they had to talk about this back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there! This is my first Newsies fanfic that I am posting on AO3. It'd be great if you could let me know if you like the fic or just have comments on what I could do better or how you like how the story is going! I also have this story posted on my FF account as well just in case if it looks familiar. I hope you enjoy!  
-Kay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting on the couch in their apartment Jack stared at Crutchie. “Crutch, I don’t know what to do. He is really handsome but a professor. I have never seen him on campus before either.” Sitting down next to Jack he patted him on the back. “Well, your muse has appeared. How will you follow suit? Besides Jack, campus is huge you wouldn’t know every person walking around let alone all of the professors.” Nervously biting his lip he nodded and grabbed his sketch pad doodling as a nervous instinct. “Who knows if he’s even interested in me like that anyways right? Maybe he just wants to be friends.” Shaking his head Crutchie leaned on Jacks shoulder while he drew. “No matter what happens, the boys and I are always here for you. You know that right Jack?” Turning his head he smiled at his friend and noticed he was starting to doze off. Normally Crutchie is an early riser but he has been working hard at his part time job. “Thank you bro. I needed to hear that. I feel much better.” Crutchie just murmured an okay when Jack picked him up and carried him to his room. They have been together for as long as he could remember so he didn’t really mind bringing him to his room and letting him take a nap. “Get some rest I’ll harass you later for some rounds of Mario Kart.” He put him down on his bed and carefully shut the door and went back into their living room/his art studio. Walking to the closet he opened the door to grab a canvas and set it up on his easel and started to set up his brushes and oil paints.

Davey sat down in his classroom going over some assignments that had to be graded. He was old fashioned in the sense that he preferred physical copies of assignments. A lot of his students disliked the method to his “madness” but he still gave them the option to email in their assignments to him. So he was going over the physical assignments in front of him before diving into the slew of emails in his inbox. Reaching for his coffee he recalled the encounter at the cafe he went to earlier that morning. Smiling a bit to himself he thought of Jack, brown hair like his own but messier and it looked like he was wearing wrinkled up clothes from perhaps the day previously. His fingernails had charcoal from his art supplies under them; or so he assumed so from all the scribbles from failed drawings from that day looked angry. Roughly they looked like they were the same age. Thinking to himself he wondered “I wonder if he would care if I am a professor?” Pushing away his papers he was grading he grabbed his cell phone out of his satchel. “I wonder if it’s too soon to send him a text?” Nervously he bit his lip. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to get to know him right?” He mused to himself aloud in the empty room. 

Putting his plan into action he unlocked his cellphone and added Jack as a contact in his phone. Opening a message he typed in Jacks contact information and started a conversation. _ “Hello, Its Davey from the cafe! Was just wondering if this is the correct number and I wasn’t given a prank number! -DJ”  _ A few moments later his phone went off and he got a phone call. It read incoming call from Jack Kelly. Getting nervous he stood up and started walking around his classroom pacing as he answered. “Hello?” “Heya Davey! What’s up!” Running his hand through his hair messing it up he smiled. “Hey Jack. Nothing much, I have some time before my class so I am just grading papers. What about you? What the artist up to?” He heard a scoff on the other end of the line. “Artist? Me? No, I would hardly call myself that. Sure it’s my major but I wouldn’t call myself an artist at all.” Davey leaned against the white board against the wall near his desk and pressed the phone closer to his ear. “Well, I think you’re rather talented Jack. Not just anyone can draw like you can. For example, I can’t draw for the life of me. Unless you want some botched stick figures.” Jack laughed on the other line and that made Davey smile even more.

“Alright, alright. I’ll take the compliment. But now I have a question for you Davey. How does someone roughly my age end up becoming a teacher/professor?” Davey sighed into the phone worrying Jack wouldn’t take him seriously now considering his profession. “Well, where do I start? When I was in high school I graduated early. By early, I mean I graduated my junior year. I had AP classes and on top of that I had enough credits and was given the opportunity to graduate early so I took it.” Sitting back down at his desk he nervously doodled on some paper in front of him. “Woah! Smart guy alert! You gotta help me with my homework one day man! Or is that considered cheating? Hm, I must plan accordingly on this one..” This made Davey laugh wholeheartedly. “So, you’re not disgusted by the fact that I am a teacher?” The line went completely quiet on the other side and then quiet talking started up. “Of course not. I won’t judge on whatever makes you happy. I mean look at me I just sit around drawing most of the time and hanging out with some of the guys from the schools newspaper. Also, do you think maybe..If you have time out of your busy schedule we could maybe meet up one day?” Davey nervously bit his lip once more and was blushing. “I’m free at 6 tonight. If you’re not busy of course.” “I’m totally free! I mean yeah, that should work out. Meet me by the fountain in the school courtyard? We can go grab some dinner or something or just talk or something?” “That sounds great Jack. I’ll see you then.” Davey whispered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack was sitting on the edge of the fountain with his phone in his hands. He hasn’t spoken with Davey since he called him earlier. God that took him some guts to do that. Well that and his hands were covered in oil paint so he didn’t want to text and get paint all over his phone. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the sun was starting to set a bit. “Well hello fall. I can’t wait to paint you.” Jack heard running and looked forward and seen Davey running towards him a bit disheveled. His sleeves were pushed up and his vest undone and tie hanging loose. “Davey! No need to run. Take a breather.” Jack stood up and crossed his arms looking at him. Davey leaned over catching his breath hands on his knees. Campus was still bustling with night classes about to start. “You okay there?” Moving towards him he put a hand on his shoulder and took out a water bottle from his bag and handed towards Davey. Gladly taking it Davey stood up and smiled at him and drank some water handing it back to him.

“Sorry, I had a student holding me up asking about iambic pentameter and how it works.” Jack stared at Davey like whatever he just told him went straight over his head. “Did you wait long?” Jack shook his head and gestured to a nearby bench and they both walked over and took a seat. “Not at all, I was here for maybe five minutes or so.” Davey followed suit and sat down next to Jack and tried to tidy up his appearance a bit. “So, Davey I have a question for you.” Jack looked down and was messing with a loose thread on his jeans where a hole was starting to form. Interest piqued Davey raised and eyebrow. “Shoot. What’s the question? As long as it’s not related to the iambic pentameter.” He chuckled trying to break the awkward silence. “Would you maybe be willing to let me sketch or draw you? It’s not for a school project! I mean I have a school project but I wouldn’t use you for it since you’re a professor. But what I am trying to say is can I please draw you. I’ve been in a rut lately and-” cutting Jack off he smiled. “I’d be honored. I never had anyone want to sketch me. Let alone want to sketch me. As long as it’s not for a school project I am completely willing. I wouldn’t want us to get in trouble account for me working for the college.” Jack shot up and started digging in his bag for his sketchbook and his supplies. “We could do like a 20 questions thing while I draw if you want to. So we can get to know each other better.” Sitting down he crossed one leg over the other and opened to a blank page in his sketchbook. “Sounds great to me! Okay Jack, are you secretly Jack from Titanic?” Jack stared at him with his mouth agape and gasped. “You found out my secret! I must escape. You know too much.” Davey cackled loudly and held his sides. “You’re funny you know that?” 

“Correction I am hilarious and you just wasted a question. Alright, my turn. Glancing up at Davey and then back down at his sketchbook focusing on his features. “How old are you?” Davey studied Jack and watched strands of his brown hair fall in front of his face. “I’m 25. How about you? And no don’t include that as a question!” Smirking as he responded “Same age as you. What’s you’re next question?” “Who was that person you were with earlier today at the cafe? If I may ask, of course.” “Oh, that was Crutchie. He’s my roommate and one of my best friends. We’ve known each other since we were little. Foster homes and all of that stuff. Once we got out of the system we just got jobs and decided to move in together. We take care of one another. He’s like a brother that I never had.” It seemed like Jack went through a lot of hardships so he decided to tread lightly. “I’m glad you have a friend like that. That’s nice to have someone who cares enough to take care of one another.” “What about you Davey? Tell me about yourself. It must be more interesting than my life. You’re smart and already have a career that you want already. Your head must be set straight on those shoulders of yours.” Running a hand through his hair he zoned out staring at the water spraying in the air from the water fountain and took in the scenery around Jack and himself.

“Well, my life is rather boring. I have a little brother named Les there is a considerable age gap between us but he’s like my best friend. He’s in 8th grade right now. Growing up I didn’t have many friends. Well, they were more or less acquaintances. Not many people liked to hang out around me because I wasn’t really interested in what they were doing. Like some did drugs which by the way I am completely fine with! It’s just not my cup of tea per say. Some talked about their crushes and what not and I just focused on my studies. That and people didn’t like the fact that I did that I guess. It made me seem stuck up or so I was told.” Jack stopped drawing and just stared at Davey the whole time he told his story with a sad expression on his face. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. People are jerks if I was in your position I’d kick their ass.If it’s any consolation I would of been your friend then. I mean we are pals now ain’t we?” Staring at Jack he felt like his chest was tightening and let out a whisper. “Yes, of course.” Jack blew off his sketchbook getting the led off of the pages and handed it to Davey and sat cross legged towards him. “So, what do you think?” Taking the book out of his hands their fingers touched and chills went through his entire body. He wondered if Jack felt it as well or not. 

Blushing he flipped the book over so he could view it. Looking back at him was a sketch of himself sitting on a bench leaning back staring into space. “Wow, this is beautiful Jack. You could become an illustrator or something for a book or a paper. Heck even a graphic designer. You’ve got a lot of talent Jack. You do.” Rubbing his neck Jack blushed and took the sketchbook back. “Thank ya Davey. I’ll take that into consideration.” Clearing his throat he looked at the clock reading almost eight o clock. “Do you want to grab some dinner before you go home?” Jumping at the idea Davey put his blazer on and stood up hand out towards Jack to help him up. “Sounds great. I’m starved.” Oh god was he falling and scared of the fact he was. But Davey was willing to take that chance. If anything he was glad to have a friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a week later and Jack was beyond happy. He has been meeting up with Davey off and on when he wasn’t working at his part time job. That and they pretty much knew everything about each other already. Which was odd because it was hard for Jack to open up to people about personal things in his life. The only other person besides Davey that knew everything about himself was Crutchie. They grew up together inside the foster care system. Jack always refused to go anywhere without Crutchie so they were pretty much a package deal. You want one of us? Sorry, no can do. You have to take us both. That’s why they were always jumping from house to house when they were younger in the system.

Crutchie was working on his laptop on a paper that was due for his psychology class. He was currently sitting on the couch with laptop while Jack was laying on the couch with his head on Crutchie’s lap. Jack had his phone in his hands and had them held up above his head while scrolling through his phone. Crutchie had lost motivation on his paper so decided to bug Jack and possibly get him to give him some motivation back to complete his assignment. “Heya Jackie?” Jack looked up towards Crutchie and then back at his phone. “Hmm? What’s up?” Trying to think of anything to say to get himself off track he thought of Jacks new “companion” that he has met. “How’s that Davey we met at the cafe? You’re glued to your phone now a days. I’m assuming it’s something good!” Smirking down at his friend. Jack put his phone down and sat up to look at him. “Uh, I think things are going well. Or at least I hope they are. I enjoy talking with him a bunch. On top of it he’s really smart, handsome, dresses like a dork. But at the same time I think it’s pretty sexy. Like the way he sometimes looks disheveled after a long day of classes. His buttons on his shirt are undone. Like the first three of them mainly. That and the way he rolls up his sleeves and runs his hands through his hair.” Crutchie smirked once more at his best friend and set his laptop on the coffee table. “You have fallen hardcore Jackie. Absolutely fallen!” Jack started blushing and sat cross legged on the couch and put his head in his hands. “I know Crutch. It’s bad. That and like I’ve said before, he's a professor. God knows if he likes me.” Facing his friend Crutchie grabbed his friends hands away from his face and held them.

“As I recall Jack. Davey said something at the cafe about you being spoken for right? Well from that I’ve clearly gathered that he must be interested you in some sense right? Why else would he word it like that.” Jack pulled away one of his hands and bit at his nail on his thumb, one of his nervous ticks. “That’s true. I never asked him for his sexual orientation. But he knows that I am pan and he had absolutely nothing wrong with it. Which is great! But I don’t want to pressure him into telling me. I rather just him tell me when he feels comfortable. It’s completely fine if he doesn’t want to tell me either. I’d never pressure someone to tell me about how they feel you know?” Crutchie nodded fully invested into the whole conversation. “I understand completely Jackie. Like I am still exploring things and looking into new things everyday with sexual orientations and all of that. You are fully supportive one hundred percent. So I completely understand what you mean. But like you said, he might need time or there could always be an underlying issue. But either way from what I’ve observed from your interactions you two have good chemistry.” Jack nodded and stood up happily. “You bet we do! We get on well! We are still new to being friends and I won’t rush anything but I can’t wait to see where things may go.” “There you go! Now I have something to ask of you.” Walking to their kitchenette to grab a bottle of water from the fridge for himself and his roommate he turned and looked at him. “Shoot.” “Please help me finish my paper! I am begging you! My brain cells are dying from staring at this laptop for so long.” Walking back with two water bottles he chucked one at his friend and plopped down on the couch next to him. “Now that! That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there! I know this chapter is a little shorter this time around. But it will be longer in the next one! In the first paragraph I wrote about foster families and how Jack and Crutchie went through the foster system. I don't know too much about the subject so please take it with a grain of salt. I'll look more into the subject and stories about it for future reference. Also, thank you for your continuing support of this story! It means a lot.
> 
> -Kay


End file.
